


庄沃ABO

by bingjiayimai



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingjiayimai/pseuds/bingjiayimai
Summary: ooc。





	庄沃ABO

O mega的气味。

仿佛成熟过分的果子被丢在了地上狠狠踩烂一般，散发出近乎糜烂的甜腻香气，这样的气息在狭小的房间中堆砌发酵这，转化成一种令人窒息的压迫。融化的牛奶巧克力从头顶缓慢倾泄下来，似乎要将人包裹在其中，就像是松脂想要紧紧包裹昆虫一般。过分的甜味从口腔和鼻腔当中一点点钻了进来，引诱着庄吾，用一种饥饿和干渴的错觉。

年少的魔王低头，俯瞰着不知何时出现在自己床上的家伙， 预言者正在不安地扭动着自己的身体，风衣散乱开来，手臂夹在双腿之间磨蹭着，在喘息之中溢出温热的气息。庄吾有些迷茫地眨了眨眼，不可置信地轻声发问：“ Woz ？”

Woz 抬起头来，双眼之中仿佛带着泪光，在看到庄吾之后他陷入了沉默，许久，他才终于露出了恍然大悟一般的神色。在沙哑的声音中还带着不堪重负的喘息，比起平日里高亢愉快的庆贺声更多了几分喑哑色情的味道：“我的魔王……您怎么提前回来了？现在应该还是上课的时间吧？”

庄吾下意识哦了一声，然后才想起自己或许是需要解释，他张开嘴的同时喉头动了动，太甜了，几乎整个房间之中都是炽热而甜腻的，信息素的气息 ，令他只能感受到某种怪异的冲动。少年对于这样的冲动并不熟悉，他只知道那是饥饿，仿佛要将 Woz 整个吞吃而下的饥饿。

“今天学校提早放学……话说回来啊， Woz ，你怎么了？”

Woz 眯起眼睛，仿佛露出了一个微笑，他伸出舌尖舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，缓缓呼吸着房间中的空气，在混杂了他的魔王的信息素之后房间的空气变得更加炽热，让他的身体忍不住在空虚中漂浮着：“我的魔王啊，您不知道吗？我是发情期到了，而已……”这么说着，他露出了渴求的眼神。

最初他只是来到庄吾的房间里，借着魔王留在房间里的气息缓解症状的而已，不过看来现在他还能得到更多。

“哦哦！果然啊，我就记得上课的时候好像有讲过！”庄吾露出一种如释重负一般的表情，“那这样， Woz 你再坚持一下，我去给你买点抑制剂，虽然不知道现在的抑制剂对未来人的效果怎么样……你要乖乖等我回来啊！”

这么说着正确的应对方式，事实上那也只是逃离的第一反应而已，他只是一个刚分化没多久的，年轻的Alpha，再怎么说想要成为王爷没有遭遇过这种情况。庄吾觉得自己已经有了反应，现在还能忍着本能的冲动和 Woz 说话而不是直接扑上去就已经是一件非常不容易的事情了。

而 Woz 轻笑着， 引诱一般用双臂支撑起自己的身体靠近着庄吾——然而他的双腿依旧拖曳在床单之上，仿佛是附庸的鱼尾一般。“我的魔王啊，难道您还没有感觉出来吗？”他环绕着庄吾的脖颈，就像是在展示自己似的让自己的腺体更加靠近庄吾的鼻端，又在瞬间撤回了动作，轻轻咬住庄吾的耳垂，用犬齿小心翼翼地拉扯磨蹭着，“那么现在，是否能够感觉得……更加清楚一些了呢？”

在香甜的气息之中掺杂着苦涩，夺去庄吾心神的并非仅仅是来自于Omega的香气还有怪异的认知，在信息素当中掺有杂质就说明面前的人曾经被标记，而一个Alpha对他人的标记并未产生厌恶的反应只能说明一点。年轻的魔王恍然大悟，对啊，原来是这么一回事啊，标记了 Woz 的，原来是未来的我啊！

在心中飞快计算了一下 Woz 和五十年之后的自己的年龄差距的庄吾，在未来的自己身上打下了一个“失格者”的标签。

“所以呢， Woz ，你的意思是要我来帮你吗？”庄吾这么询问道，而 Woz 露出了一个有些狡黠的微笑，声音柔软而顺从：“不愧是我的魔王，那么，请用吧？”

一边说着仿佛是邀请进食的话语， Woz 反而将庄吾推在床上，灵巧的手指顺着庄吾的裆部缓缓抚摸着，顺着布料勾勒出性器的形状，他的脸上带着红晕，笑容之中还有一点痴迷的感觉。他低下头去亲吻着庄吾的嘴唇，舌尖顺着唇形描摹着，又在庄吾想要加深这个亲吻的时候逃离开来。 庄吾发出不满的声音 仿佛要从 Woz 的手中将主动权抢夺而来， Woz 却按住他的肩膀，声音轻柔就像是塞壬的歌：“我的魔王，只要交给我就行了。”

他的亲吻湿润地顺着庄吾的脖颈缓缓向下，然后咬住了庄吾长裤上的 拉链，庄吾能看见 Woz 正在抬眼看着自己，与自己对上了视线的时候笑得更加明晰。他将庄吾的拉链咬着拉开，棉质内裤鼓起的样子比之前清楚许多， Woz 用指尖轻轻拢住，然后将嘴唇覆盖在被打湿的地方，他的举动仿佛是膜拜一般，将性事视为某种神圣而猥亵的仪式。

庄吾抬起一只手挡住自己的眼睛，这样实在是太过于色情了，他从未见过这样的 Woz ，不过说不定是他对 Woz 的认识还不深刻的原因，他不由揣测 Woz 过去，或者说未来是不是也是这样侍奉已经成为了魔王的自己的。 Woz 似乎完全没有发现自己年轻的魔王正陷入了怎样的窘境之中，他只是咬住内裤的边缘将束缚着庄吾性器的最后阻碍拉扯开来，接着弹出的阴茎打在他的脸上，在庄吾发出“啊”的窘迫叫声的时候 Woz 却哼笑着，带着近乎痴迷的味道。

“我的魔王， 您不想看着我是怎么为您服务的吗？”沙哑而引诱的声音响起， Woz 简直就像是伊甸园里的那条蛇一般，他在看到庄吾将挡住眼睛的手臂放下之后才满意地点头，然后张开嘴将庄吾的性器含在口中。平日说着庆贺话语的口舌在此时灵巧得令人心惊，庄吾能够感觉到 Woz 是怎样用舌尖舔舐着马眼，然后将前液吞咽下去的。

预言者努力含住庄吾的性器，让头部更加深入自己的咽喉，柔软的食道包裹着年轻的魔王的性器蠕动着，而他的手指也没有闲着，有着薄茧的指腹揉搓着庄吾的睾丸。 Woz 抬眼看着庄吾，他的脸上带着红晕，眼神却像是带着钩子，在询问自己是否让他的魔王足够满意，太过色情的模样令庄吾有种想要爆炸的冲动。

将自己摆在引诱者地位的Omega很快就遭了报应，不过想到他们现在正在做的事情说不定 Woz 也是求之不得的，庄吾轻声说了一声抱歉然后将手指插入了 Woz 的头发。预言者的头发出乎意料的柔软，就像是 驯服的猫的毛皮一般，庄吾按住了 Woz 的头，将自己的性器更加深入地插入 Woz 的口中。 Woz 在一瞬间露出了痛苦的表情，但是马上他就调整了自己的状态，改为能够方便庄吾进入的姿态。

庄吾并没能坚持多久，说到底那对他来说还是有点过于刺激了吧，他很快就到达了极限。 Woz 细细舔干净了依旧黏附在庄吾性器上的精液，露出咀嚼和细细品味的表情将它们全都咽了下去 ，仿佛之前呛到的模样都是错觉一般。

Woz 还想要说什么，至少是和他的魔王调笑两句，然而来自身体之上的，火热的感觉还是将他几乎击倒，双腿之间滑腻的感觉更加清晰。快要无法忍耐了，这么想着，他伸出手去想要解开自己的衣服，接着他的双手被庄吾紧紧抓住，年轻的魔王的脸上也露出忍耐着的神情，将 Woz 按在了床上。

“哈啊……我的魔王啊……终于忍不住……要自己来了吗？”他喘息着微笑，用膝盖继续磨蹭庄吾的下半身，庄吾倒吸了一口冷气，表情像是有点不高兴的样子：“ Woz ！”

他的风衣被解开了，内衣被撩了起来，庄吾仿佛不想把他的衣服全部脱下一般命令 Woz 咬住自己的衣摆将衣服固定住，他就这么照搬了。一直被迫张开的嘴里流出唾液打湿衣摆，浸透下去，还有无法吞咽也未被吸收的唾液顺着嘴角流淌在枕头上。庄吾亲吻着他的胸口， 无师自通一般吮吸着他的乳尖，甚至也用犬齿去轻轻咬上几口。很快，本就挺立的乳尖被庄吾弄得有些红肿起来，沾染着透明的液体，看上去竟然还有那么点可怜。

Woz 顺从的任由庄吾将自己的裤子也脱了下来，他本想自己动手，可是又被庄吾拦住了，庄吾仿佛是不想要 Woz 做任何事一般，命令地让 Woz 抓住双手不许乱动，于是 Woz 笑着，用“我的魔王你居然有这样的爱好”的眼神看了一眼庄吾，交叠着手腕将双手举过头顶，仿佛是被无形的绳索束缚似的。紧接着庄吾分开了 Woz 的双腿，男性Omega用来交合的地方早已被完全濡湿，正不甘寂寞地张合着，似乎是在等待着自己的主人的进入。

“可以直接进来哦，我的魔王。” 由被衣物禁锢住的口中发出宛若微笑的声音。不过庄吾并未采取 Woz 的，或许可以说是谏言吧，他只是笑着说道：“ Woz 只要乖乖听话就够了，之后的事情我会做的。”与其说是建议，这反而更像是一个命令一般， Woz 只能听从，不过他的心中还是想着，不愧是我的魔王，在此时终于摆脱了最初的不适应，现在已经可以对我下令了。

庄吾的手指插入 Woz 的身体的时候并未感觉到任何阻碍，Omega早已准备充分的身体像是在干渴中找到了绿洲的旅人一般，贪婪地吮吸着他的手指。对于与自己相异的身体结构存有好奇，庄吾伸入了更多的手指在 Woz 的身体内摸索着，无论是柔软的内壁还是其他的地方， Woz 的腰情不自禁挺立起来又重重落在床上，不断流出的透明粘稠的液体将床垫都打湿了一片。

预言者呜咽着，一直以来说着庆贺之语的声音在被阻塞的同时仿佛垂死的悲鸣，他的确没有经历过这个，他的魔王帮助他解决发情期的时候总是利落的，不像是年轻的魔王，因为好奇而不断探索着他身体的内部，不断侵袭着敏感点，却不肯给他真正的满足。他的生殖腔已经在庄吾的手指的玩弄之下打开了，可是他渴望的是被狠狠插入，然后在他的体内成结，累积的快感与不得释放的困苦纠结在一起，将本就一片模糊的脑海搅得更加混乱。

“我的魔王……”他终于忍不住祈求着，被唾液浸湿的衣摆松落下来，“请您快点插进来吧……” 庄吾凑上去咬啮着 Woz 的脖颈，犬齿不断磨蹭着Omega的腺体，仿佛下一刻就要用力咬下去，然后将自己的信息素全部注入一般，而 Woz 努力迎合着庄吾的动作，如果真的咬了下去他觉得自己身上反常的高热一定会得到缓解。

“是吗， Woz 已经受不了了啊！”也不知是否错觉， Woz 觉得自己从庄吾的声音之中听到了愉快的感情，啊啊，真是一个喜欢戏弄人的魔王啊，在产生这样的感想的同时，庄吾的性器终于插了进来。

Woz 的膝关节被庄吾的手抓住，线条流畅的双腿分开在庄吾的腰侧，随着年轻的魔王侵入的动作不断摇晃着。房间中不断回荡着水声和肉体拍打的声音，还有 Woz 带着鼻音的呻吟，断断续续的，仿若是幼猫细小的叫声。

他的生殖腔早已打开，又被庄吾狠狠操了进去，在 Woz 的脸上布满了各种液体，眼泪与唾液混杂着，看上去乱七八糟，甚至有些凄惨。庄吾仿佛要将 Woz 钉在床上一般，预言者从迷离的双目之中看到的是少年明亮的眼睛，就像是食肉的小动物一般。 庄吾松开了抓紧他的手，而 Woz 的双腿则缠绕了上来，环绕着庄吾的腰不让庄吾离开。

在成结的瞬间庄吾咬住了 Woz 的脖颈，被标记过的Omega本应不会被二次标记才对，不过，抱着某种与自己的竞争心理他还是将自己的信息素注入了进去。 Woz 发出悲鸣一般的声音，紧紧抓住了庄吾的后背，庄吾觉得说不定自己的后背已经被划伤了，不过那也是无关紧要的事情。


End file.
